Chance Worth Taking
by Chiaroscuro3515
Summary: As Felicity and Pippa realize their feelings for one another, they embark on a journey of self-discovery and true love that shakes the very core of Victorian Society. FelicityxPippa


**Author's Note:**_**Hello my amazing readers. This is my first Felicity/Pippa fan fiction to be published, so please READ AND REVIEW. The rating may change in further chapters depending on the content, though I do not specifically know yet, as I have a strict "no writing ahead" policy in order to be fair with you. If you do not like femmeslash, then I suggest you do not read this. There is a strong theme of it in this chapter and it will only get stronger. Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own A Great and Terrible Beauty or any of the related characters. They belong to the goddess that is Libba Bray -bows-. Besides, if I did, Pippa would not be in the picture and I would have Fee all to myself. Mwahahaha. -ahem- Moving on…**_

"**Fee! What is God's name are you doing down there?" Pippa called out to me as she sprinted down the hill behind Spence, her hair pulling free of the pins that held it back. She laughed merrily as she caught up to me. I was running around with my arms stretched out like a bird's as if I would take flight. I galloped to her and tackled her to the ground. She yelped with delight and playfully fought against my arms. **

"**Do you ever dream of being free, Pippa? Free of everything that binds you?" I spoke lightly, but my eyes held deeper meaning. She gazed at me in a leveled manner, her eyes completely innocent. She had such lovely eyes. They were the color of the twilight just after the moon rose, but before it was truly night. The deep, astounding, captivating purple that made you want to listen to everything she had to say. As it is said, the eyes are the gateway to the soul. If that is true, then Pippa's had to be beautiful.**

"**I suppose. I hate feeling like everything is always planned for us. I want to lead my own life, not have my mother determine it. I want to do what is best for me, not necessarily what is proper." Tears ran down her flawless cheeks, and I reached out to brush them away. Pippa caught my hand, her eyes burning with unfamiliar emotions.**

"**Fee?" She asked, her voice measured, but catching in her throat.**

"**Yes, Pippa, What is it you must inquire of me?" I cupped her chin in my hand. Her eyes swam with guilt, melancholy, and… something else. My breath caught.**

"**Do you ever think, well, of another girl as most ladies think of men?" She blushed fiercely, her voice dropping off at the end, as she lowered her eyes modestly. **

"**Pippa…" I did not know what to do. I knew what I felt for Pippa could not be simple friendship, but it was not natural. My parents had informed me of this long ago, when I had first shown tendencies toward other girls.**

"**Oh, Fee! I should not have mentioned it… but, I think I am falling in love with you." Pippa looked up at me and laid her cool, ivory hand upon my burning cheek. My eyes widened in shock and wonder. I could not think. My own mind would not even consider the implications to what Pippa has just said. It was impossible that Pippa felt the same about me as I about her. She sobbed quietly, trying to catch her breath. "I understand if you do not feel the same. Please, forget I ever mentioned it. I should not jeopardize our friendship in such a way. Please, Fee, forgive me. I will never speak of it again." She rambled, unable to form coherent sentences from the depth of emotion in her voice. I sat dumbly, unable to think. Then suddenly, I laughed.**

"**Pippa… Pippa." I stroked her ebony curls, smiling more brightly than I ever had before. She looked at me with surprise and tentative hope. "Pippa, I love you. I always have." Her lips widened into a brilliant smile. I placed a hand upon her smooth, flushed cheek and pulled her face to mine. I met her eyes with a questioning gaze that she answered fully from the very depth of her soul. As our lips met, my entire mind was filled with her. The heat that passed between us scorched every fiber of my being and sent my heart beating into an erratic, joyful rhythm. Our very souls melded with that fateful kiss. **

**As I broke the embrace, she laid her head against my bosom, chest heaving. I stroked her beautiful hair, as she nuzzled close to me and voiced one question. "Fee, why did you not tell me sooner?"**

**I inhaled deeply and kissed her again. "I wanted it to be the right time, Pippa. No shame, no fear. And this, my darling, this is right."**


End file.
